


All the Universes of Nancy Drew

by CynthiaK2014



Series: Nancy Drew [1]
Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynthiaK2014/pseuds/CynthiaK2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll admit it.  I was a member of the Nancy Drew Book Club, which dates me so very, very much.  But the thrill of those two books arriving every month never left me.  I didn't even know about slash in those days but once I was introduced to it, Ned and Carson sprang to life.  I did not use any of the movie or TV versions of cast members.  Just no.</p><p>I mean, really, how often were they just back fill to Nancy's investigation.  They deserved better and more sex.  Lots and lots of sex.  So this series is nothing like the books, except for the mystery in part two.  Which leads to the past lives and alternate universe these guys experience.</p><p>Reincarnation morphed for me into parallel universes once I graduated to science fiction.  You're going to see both in this series.  The critical warnings pertain to scenes from past lives.  14 was considered adult in early history but now it's underage.  The rape in one scene is unfortunately needed to advance the plot.  And torture comes in a parallel universe.  </p><p>I will always warn in a note on each chapter so you can skip something that may be triggering.  Other than those explanations, please enjoy my take on a childhood favorite!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stood Up, part one

Ned  
**************** 

Hannah patted my shoulder and went back into the kitchen, leaving me in the front hall with the bad news. Nancy had raced off yet again on the track of some mystery or other and left me with two tickets to the ball game. What did this make, I thought to myself? The fifth time this month? Or was it the sixth? I was about ready to give up on her but the reason I didn't had just come into view.

"Ned, have a date with Nancy?" Mr. Drew's voice came from his study doorway.

"I thought I did but Hannah said she took off an hour ago." I tried to be blasé about it but he could see right through me. "I don't suppose you'd like to go to watch the Rockets play the River Rats?"

He looked at me with those wise eyes of his and surprised me. "I'd love to go. I haven't been to a baseball game in almost two years. Am I dressed all right or should I change?"

I gulped and couldn't help but smile in relief. "You look great, Mr. Drew. We've got a half-hour until they throw out the first ball. I can drive unless you want to."

"You drive, Ned. I love having a chauffeur. Let me tell Hannah where I'm going then we can be on our way." He clapped me on the shoulder and headed down the hall to the kitchen.

Wow! This was better than going with Nancy. Half the time she didn't remember who I was or where we were, her mind was always busy ferreting out secrets and mysteries. Or she was shopping with Bess or George or one of her other girlfriends. I went out to the car, glad that I'd washed and waxed her before coming over. I wouldn't want him to think I was messy.

He came out of the house and I had the urge to get out and open the door for him but I stopped. I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable. I wanted him to have a good time. In fact, I wanted him to have anything he wanted for as long as he wanted it. My stomach was flip-flopping but that might have been the effect of his leather bomber's jacket over those broad shoulders that tapered down to that slender waist.

I pulled myself together and returned his smile. "We're off!"

He laughed and settled back, partially turned to me and I kept from drooling by very carefully backing out of the drive and heading for the ballpark. No way was I going to risk a ticket when the best lawyer in town was with me. I kept sneaking glances at him, hardly believing that the man could look so good in khaki slacks when all I'd ever seen him in was suits, beautifully tailored suits. 

"You're sure that I won't embarrass you, Ned?" He was teasing me in that way he had that gave me goosebumps.

I chuckled and relaxed a little. "I didn't know you owned a pair of slacks, Mr. Drew."

"Ah, the old fuddy-duddy look as Nancy calls my suits. Believe it or not, I do have some casual clothes, Ned. Just not much time to wear them." He sounded kind of sad and I risked another look.

He looked tired. Those lines around his eyes weren't just from laughter but probably fatigue, too. And that decided me right then to take a risk. "Then it's about time you took some time off. What do you think about fishing?"

An eyebrow quirked at me and I almost lost myself in watching that graceful arch. "Fishing? It's one of those quiet sports that makes me think of cool, clear water and arching trees overhead that lures a man to want to take a nap."

I gulped at the picture that painted in my mind. Him stretched out under a tree with his hat tipped over his eyes and those long legs of his resting on a blanket. Resolutely, I banished it to the back of my mind and turned into the half-full lot, parking the car in the last row so we'd have to walk together longer.

"Hope you don't mind, sir? I hate to think of her getting scratched by some careless driver." I smiled at him and he returned it.

"Very sensible, Ned. Do you think that tonight you might call me Carson?" He got out his side while I got out of mine.

"I'll try but it sounds really odd to me. Carson." I could feel myself blushing a little and it didn't help when he squeezed my arm gently. "So, if you're not busy tomorrow would you like to go fishing? I know a great place that's quiet and peaceful. I won't tell anyone if you take a nap."

"That sounds like a little bit of heaven, Ned. Could we leave really early so I can be gone before anyone has time to call and need my urgent attention?" He sighed again and I could see where the stress was taking its toll.

And that hardened my resolution to make sure that somebody took care of him. "You bet. When the game is over, I'll take you home and then put together a lunch for us. We'll be gone all day and let the rest of the world do without us."

"Heaven, indeed. I can raid our fridge, too." He smiled at me and I felt his hand on my back touch lightly and burn me all the way down to my toes. "Five a.m. all right?"

"Yep, it's a . . . a date." I knew I was blushing again but couldn't seem to help myself.

And was his voice just a little caressing? "A date it is, Ned."

I watched the ball game with only a quarter of my attention. Most of me was watching Carson relax, talk and laugh at my jokes. I'd always known that he was special to me. While I was growing up, he'd always been there to answer questions and give advice. My parents were great but sometimes there were just things that I couldn't talk about to them.

Guy things that I knew would only embarrass my Dad, I had no problem talking to Mr. Drew about. He always listened and asked me questions that brought out the answers that I needed. I'd had a major case of hero-worship going when I graduated from high school and went off to the University in nearby Bensenville. After a year of testing all the rules and seeing what fit and what didn't, I realized that it wasn't hero worship anymore but a crush.

A fourteen caret, rock solid need to have him in my life anyway I could have him. My roommate had already done some experimenting in high school and he taught me a lot about what boys could do to boys. Maybe now, I was finally going to discover what men did with each other. The reason I kept going out with Nancy was sitting next to me and I silently blessed her for running off again. 

Between innings, we talked as best we could while other baseball fans kept stopping to say hello to Carson. Everybody was amazed to see him at the baseball stadium and I watched him be charming to everyone. Some of them looked askance at me and I gave them my most innocent smile. That's the one that makes me look about sixteen and I used it sparingly.

But most of them relaxed when they saw that Carson was just being nice to the guy that Nancy stood-up. I didn't mind so long as they didn't give him the fish eye look. I needed him relaxed with me not tense. Finally the game was over and we filed out with the rest of the fans while I tried to see the bleacher board to see if we'd won or lost. I really hadn't been paying attention.

"We won." Carson told me quietly and accepted my blush as thanks. "I could see that you were thinking of something else." He hesitated. "Is it Nancy?"

"No!" I almost shouted but kept my voice down with an effort. Unlocking his door, I walked around to mine and unlocked it. "I was just thinking that maybe Hannah made cookies and you could bring them tomorrow?" 

It was the best I could come up with and he grinned at me. "I think something could be arranged, Ned. Now you better drive me home so I can raid the kitchen before heading up for my beauty sleep. Don't want to scare the fish."

You don't need beauty sleep, Carson. You just need to make love to me, I thought to myself and bit my tongue to keep from saying something I'd regret out loud. So I just hummed and smiled at him before driving him very carefully home, wishing for a goodnight kiss but knowing that really was a pipe dream.

*********** 

It was five on the dot when I pulled into the Drew driveway. Nancy's convertible was there but hopefully she was sleeping soundly after solving a mystery or something. He came out quietly with a large basket in hand and I mentally drooled over the worn jeans and sweatshirt that he was wearing. It was still balmy even though the leaves were beginning to turn color and a hint of autumn was in the air.

His basket joined the supplies that I'd brought and he slid in beside me with the air of a man who was escaping mortal peril. "Good morning, Ned. I'm ready to fish."

"Good morning, Carson, let's go." And I backed us out almost before he had his seat belt on. I wasn't taking any chances that somebody might stop us.

The roads were free of traffic and we made good time. 

"Where are we going, Ned?" He partly turned towards me the way he had the night before.

"It was my grandpa's favorite fishing hole. He used to bring my mom out here until she got too big to want to fish. When I was five, he brought me out here for the first time." I thought back to my younger self. "It was heaven and I loved fishing even when I didn't catch anything. It's a spring fed pond and the water's always so clear that you can see all the way down to the sandy bottom."

"I can almost see it, Ned." He had a far away look and I smiled.

"When Grandpa died two years ago, he left me the thirty acres that included the pond. Dad was kind of upset but Mom reminded him that I was the fisherman in the family and he finally agreed." I still missed the old man who'd taught me so many of life's important lessons. "I come up here when I need to think or just be by myself. We'll have to walk a ways to reach the pond, I hope that's all right?"

"Sounds great. I need the exercise. Are you going to leave it undeveloped or is it the place where you want to build something?" Those blue eyes were trained on my face and I blushed.

"I've been kind of struggling with what to major in but I think I know what I want to do now. I thought about being a lawyer like you but I'd really hate to be cooped up in an office all day." I cast a quick look at him and saw him nodding agreement.

"It's true that a lot of my time seems to be at a desk." 

I turned off and drove slowly over a rutted lane until I came to the old shed that Grandpa had used for storage and I used to keep the rain off my car. "If you'll get out here, Carson, then I'll put the car away."

He nodded and grabbed his basket from the back seat. I carefully drove into the narrow space and squeezed out my side. Reaching up, I pulled two fishing poles off the wall and then I got out my basket of supplies and joined him. He was taking deep breaths and gazing around at the tall oak trees that grew thickly over most of the entire acreage. His smile was bright and I drank in the sight.

"This is paradise, Ned. Thank you for sharing it with me." He never quit smiling and I silently wished that he never would.

"I haven't brought anybody else out here. You'll be the first." I told him and began to follow the barely there path that snaked through the trees.

I could tell he was startled but he fell in just behind me. "Then I am doubly grateful that you are sharing with me."

The sun was just peeking over the horizon but here it was still that cool gray of predawn that seemed to hush the whole world. Our feet scuffed through the fallen leaves and underbrush. I cut the path back twice a year but the rest of the time, I figured it belonged to the forest and the wild creatures that lived here. Five minutes walk and the trees grew sparser and the ferns thicker while we descended into a kind of green bowl that led down to the pond.

"Good heavens." 

I stopped to give him a chance to look around. I could still remember the first time I had seen it. It had the same hush that I'd felt once in our church when I was the only one there, almost a holy feeling. But here birds sang and small rustles told of wild creatures swarming away from the big humans. 

"Grandpa called it his outdoor cathedral." I said quietly and watched Carson nod slowly.

"A place of refuge and hope from the world." He sighed and I could see his whole body relax. "Sanctuary."

I just nodded; anything I could say would be trite. The place spoke for itself. I started down the spiral trail and he followed me. Soon we reached my favorite spot, a kind of grotto made of tree and stone. On really hot days, I came here to dive off the jutting rock and swim lazily through the pure green-blue water. Probably scared the fish half to death but they soon grew used to me.

"The pond must cover an acre or more." Carson set down his basket and pole before moving to the edge of the pond and kneeling to scoop up the crystal clear water.

"Two point six acres to be exact. Grandpa measured it somehow, he never told me how but I've swum from one end to the other and I think he was pretty darn close." I set my own burdens down and pulled off my sweater. The walk had warmed me up and I knew short sleeves were all I needed. 

"Good idea," he shrugged off his jacket and I took it from him to put with my sweater on a rock shelf behind us. "It's so peaceful here."

"Yes it is, Carson. If you don't want to talk, we'll just be silent." I offered him the gift of my acceptance and he nodded.

"To start, I would enjoy that but then perhaps you'll share what profession you have chosen?" He stood and looked at me with those wise eyes that saw so much.

"You've got a deal. Here's your fishing pole and some worms." I opened the jar of bait that I'd dug last night.

We settled in on top of my diving rock, side by side with our lines in the water and the fish swimming lazily by, ignoring our lures with the disdain they reserved for amateurs. I didn't really want to catch anything; well I wanted to catch Carson but that called for different bait. He kept taking deep breaths that almost hurt to hear. He was in serious need of this form of stress therapy.

Maybe I should become a psychiatrist, I pondered. But the only patient I wanted was the man sitting next to me so that wasn't very practical. Then again there was an intriguing report out by a team of sociologists and psychologists called William and Masters who was doing sex therapy and reporting on their studies. That would be fun and I could just concentrate on one case study named Carson Drew. 

I was smiling when I caught him looking curiously at me. "Sorry, I was thinking something silly."

He chuckled. "You have a beautiful smile, Ned. Don't apologize for it."

"Thank you, Carson. I was just thinking that you don't smile enough. Yours lights up the whole world when you smile." I watched the sparkle in his eyes as they creased in laughter and wanted more than anything to be the one who put it there.

"I don't think I've ever had a nicer compliment." He looked back down at the water. "I guess smiling hasn't been on my schedule lately. I think I almost forgot how."

"Nah, you don't forget a thing like that, it's like riding a bicycle, you never forget." I laid my pole aside and stood up to stretch. "I don't think the fish are going to bite today. And I'm hungry, how about you?"

"I've developed an appetite." He laid his rod aside too and joined me in a good stretch. "Oh, that does feel better. I raided the fridge this morning and the cookie jar."

His grin matched mine and we grabbed our baskets to show each other what we'd brought. Breakfast was an odd assortment of pudding, chocolate chip cookies, bananas and shredded wheat. He'd never thought of mixing the cereal with pudding instead of milk but once I got him to try it, I think he enjoyed it. There wasn't any left anyway. He'd brought a thermos of coffee but we had to share the cup because he'd forgotten to put in another.

My jug had lemonade in it and I stuck in on the underwater shelf to cool down for later. He kept stretching and breathing deeply until I could practically see the years dropping away from him. If it kept on, I was going to be picked up for seducing a minor. That thought made me laugh out loud and he looked quizzically at me.

"Sorry, inappropriate thought." I grinned shamefaced. 

"Ah, I've had my share of those lately. May I ask you a question, Ned?" He held the cup in his hands and stared down at the faintly steaming coffee.

"Yes, you can ask me anything."

"Are you attracted to me?" He raised those eyes that I loved to watch and I felt the bottom of my stomach start to free-fall.

"Yes. I've wanted you since I turned sixteen, three years ago. I realized that Nancy was a good friend but I didn't want to kiss her. I wanted to kiss you, hold you and do all kinds of things but I didn't have a clue what they were. College helped me out quite a bit. My roommate is into men in a big way and I've learned a lot from him." I was babbling but I wanted that stunned look to go away and be replaced by one that said he wanted me, too.

"Your roommate?" He said faintly.

"He showed me some of the things that guys can do and told me about other things. Things that I only want to do with you. Please say that you don't hate me for saying that." I pleaded breathlessly with a gulp.

"Hate you?" Those eyes were shining into mine. "Never hate, Ned, I've been trying to keep from seducing you for almost the same length of time. Come here."

And I was in his arms and he was scattering kisses over my face while I hung onto him with all my strength. Then he slowly kissed my mouth and I felt like passing out. His tongue licked my lips and I groaned, allowing his tongue to surge against mine. He tasted of coffee and pudding and maybe just a hint of chocolate from the cookies.

He mapped my mouth as if there would be an exam later and I felt myself shudder under him. Somehow, I'd ended up flat on my back with him half over me and when one of his hands stroked my groin I almost came there and then. I think we may have both groaned because he was holding me tightly and we'd rolled to our sides after breaking the kiss so we could breathe.

"Good God, you taste of ambrosia." He said shakily, his forehead resting against mine, our breaths sharing the small space between us.

"You're all right with us then? We both want this?" I was panting a little and thinking that not even football practice had ever winded me this badly.

"We both want this. It's been a long time for me, Ned. I experimented in college also but not since then. After Nancy's mother died, I just . . . put that part of me away. Until a towheaded boy started playing with my daughter. At first, I thought of you as the son I would never have but two or three years ago, you started invading my dreams. I'd wake up like some adolescent boy with a wet dream."

"You fought it hard and tried to back away from me." I'd known that something was wrong but I hadn't known what.

"I fought it." He nodded and stroked his hands over my back, down to my waist then back up again. "I thought I'd conquered it but when you left for University, I felt as if the world was a very cold place. Maybe that's when I stopped doing anything but work. I don't know."

"It will be better now." I promised him. "Now that we both know we want each other. Even if I have to go out with Nancy once in a while, she's just a friend and I think that's really all she wants to be. But I need you and I'll do whatever I have to do to have you."

"So brave, Ned, you're so brave." He kissed me again and this one was sweeter as he sucked my tongue into his mouth so I could explore him. We swapped tongues back and forth until we had to breathe again. "Exactly how much have you experimented?"

I blushed. "Um, Peter showed me how to masturbate. Then how to help another guy out with my hands and he went down on me once. I wasn't sure about sucking him so I haven't done that yet. And he told me about how men, um, make love and about the prostate gland."

His eyes gleamed and he pushed me over onto my back again. His hands unzipped my jeans and tugged them down over my hips taking my briefs with them. My cock was hard as a rock and when he ran a gentle finger from the root to the crown I just about came all at once.

"Circumcised and just the right size." He murmured and grasped me in a too light hold, slowly sliding down then up again. I was about to go insane from just that when I saw him lick his lips and that beautiful mouth descended on my cock.

I thrust up once and came all over him. I was shaking like a leaf but he just gathered me in his arms and murmured over and over. "Sweet Ned, my own sweet Ned."

Finally, I was his.


	2. Stood Up, part two

Carson  
****************** 

I was probably going insane and would have to be committed shortly. But until then, I was going to enjoy every sweetly crazy moment. Ned tasted like the nectar of the gods and he was already recovering from my almost forgotten skills at fellatio. But practice makes perfect and I was more than willing to practice until I got it right.

"Carson." He looked up at me with shining eyes and I fell in love all over again. "I love you even if you can't love me."

I gathered him close and rolled him on top of me. "I love you, Ned but where we go from here is going to be tricky. You're barely legal and I should probably be shot for robbing the cradle."

He looked down at me and traced my jaw with one finger. "As long as I'm old enough for you to love, I don't care about any one else's opinion. I know there are problems and we won't be able to be together as often as I want us to. But I'm a fisherman and I know how to wait."

"Dear Lord, out of the mouths of . . ." he stopped my words with his lips and I feasted on that tart mouth as if I'd never have another chance.

"May I show you what I've learned so far?" His eyes twinkled and he slid off of my body to one side. 

"I'm yours to do with as you will." I clasped my hands behind my neck and let him explore me. I was going to explode the moment he touched me.

"Oh good," he grinned and had me unzipped in a matter of moments. But he took his time wiggling my jeans down over my hips and I could feel myself leaking at just the thought of those strong hands so near to where I wanted them. "Hm-m, boxers, that's a sexy look for you."

I leaked some more and he very gently touched the damp spot with a finger while I took hold of my control with every ounce of willpower I had. Then he was slowly easing the waistband over my steel hard shaft, leaving it free to stand almost upright over my stomach.

"Wow, you're beautiful." He mimicked my earlier motion and let one finger slowly drift from my groin up to the crimson head. When he pulled that finger back to taste my semen, I thought I would lose it right then. "You taste briny . . . like green olives. Is that what I taste like?"

"I think you were a little sweeter." I managed to grit out while holding onto my control.

"We'll compare later." He grinned at me then in a swift motion, he enveloped just my crown and sucked hard.

And all my self-control fled south into his keeping. I seemed to pulse forever into the warm wet haven of his mouth. His tongue kept lapping at the small slit and I'd jerk again and release a little more seed. I melted into the rock beneath us and fell asleep with a sigh of his name.

It was only about fifteen minutes before I woke up again. The rock was so hard that I knew my back was going to kill me later and yet, I felt more rested than after twelve hours of sleep in my lonely bed. My pants were gone, my shirt unbuttoned and a curious hand was tracing the skin on my chest. I smiled and opened my eyes to see an All-American wood sprite leaning over me.

Ned glowed in the sunlight that dappled us. His blond hair was short and his green eyes sparkled down at me. He was completely naked and totally unselfconscious about it. His broad shoulders tapered down to a slender waist and curly blond hair surrounded his cock. He was hard again and I reached out a hand to just hold that velvet organ in my hand.

"We're real, Carson. This isn't a dream and I am going to love you so well that you'll only have to dream me when I'm not there." He rested a tanned broad hand on my stomach and I felt my cock think about coming back to life.

"When did you get so wise?" I reached for his other hand and brought it to my lips. "My back is going to hate me as soon as I move."

He chuckled. "Then it's a good thing that I keep an air mattress out here, isn't it?"

I rolled to my side and sat up, almost but not quite groaning. He watched me for a moment with amazement in his gaze before ducking his head. I put out a hand to raise that chin to meet my eyes. "Why shy now?"

"You're . . . you're gorgeous." He almost stuttered and brought his hand up to mine to hold on hard. "I look like a kid next to you and I work out almost every day."

I chuckled. "Some of it's genetic, Ned. The men in my family have always been lean but I work out every day to keep myself in shape. I have a weight room in the basement and I usually end my days there exercising to purge away whatever happened in the day."

He nodded slowly. "I know what you mean. If I'm concentrating on lifting weights then I'm not thinking about the test coming up or the paper that's due."

"Exactly. At 40, I have to pay attention to what I'm doing or I could over stress a muscle and pay for it later." I shrugged off my shirt and took a deep breath. "Did someone mention an air mattress?"

"Oh yeah, hold on." He grinned at me and jumped up before diving off the rock into the water. 

I blinked once and leaned over the edge to look for him but he was nowhere to be seen. The water was clear as glass with only a few ripples to show he'd gone in. But before I could start to panic, an air mattress floated to the surface with him not far behind. I fished out our bed and he pulled himself out of the water with a grin.

"There's a small cave down there and I keep supplies that I need that won't go bad in the humid air. And there is air from somewhere. I even spent the night there once right after Grandpa died and I was wishing he were there. That's when I brought out the mattress." He nonchalantly flipped open the valve and started blowing in more air while I shook my head at his farsightedness. 

It was army green and looked like it had been around for awhile. But it would provide some relief for our backs and that was all that mattered. It was soon firm and sitting to one side while we just looked at each other.

"What are you thinking?" He asked me, reaching out a hand to touch me.

I met his with mine and shook my head. "How impossible this is and how glad I am that we feel the same way. And I think that a swim would be just the thing to calm us down right now."

"Then let's swim." He jumped up and tugged me to my feet. "Let me show you everything."

And everything is exactly what we saw. We swam all the way across then circled the entire pond while he pointed out the places that held good memories of his grandfather and him. I'd had the pleasure of knowing the older man and I was glad that Ned had such good memories of him. We had a rousing game of tag and I was pleasantly tired when we pulled ourselves out of the water back to what Ned called his diving rock. 

We rested for a bit, side by side on the still damp mattress while our hearts slowed and we watched the sunlight flood the bowl with golden light. I'd never felt more peaceful in my life and my hand reached out for Ned's at the same moment he reached for me. I turned my head to watch him and he mirrored my movement as if invisible strings connected us.

Maybe there were. I knew that I'd never felt this . . . need before. My life had become pleasantly boring amid days of great stress and Ned was like a breath of fresh air in a stuffy room. That was me, stuffy and staid. Could this bright young man really want me? Good Lord, I didn't have a thing to offer him but a middle-aged body and enough knowledge of law to fill a book or two.

"Ned, what profession did you decide on?" 

He smiled slowly and leaned up over me, running a hand down my arm. "I spent two semesters looking at a lot of different careers but nothing clicked until I went to a screening of a film on Taliesin, the workshops of Frank Lloyd Wright. It was amazing to watch some of the designs on paper become actual stone and timber houses. Every one of them seemed to fit exactly where it was placed. I look around and I know that I want my home here but it has to grow out of the land not be imposed on it."

I captured his hand and kissed his palm. "Architecture is a demanding profession but I think you'd be excellent. Can you get that degree at the University in Bensenville? Or will you have to go to the state capital campus?"

He nodded. "I can do it here with only one semester at the other campus for a class on Functional Forms taught by Professor Terence Mann. If I sign up for it now, then I should be able to get a spot in his class in my senior year. He's got that long a waiting list."

"I think I've heard of him. What do your parents think?" 

"Dad was pushing for law school but Mom listened to me and told me to follow my heart. So, when school starts next week, I'm headed into the draftsman classes that I'll need along with some more math. It's a good thing I like numbers." He took a deep breath and bent over me to run his tongue up my throat. Even in the heat of noonday sun, I shivered. "You taste good, Carson."

"Come here." I pulled him closer and took his lips with all the passion that I'd been hiding in the long years since my wife's death. He tasted of water and breakfast and something that was just Ned. I would never get enough of that taste, not if I lived to a hundred.

His moan was music to my ears and I pulled him completely on top of me, his weight anchoring me to this alternate universe I seemed to have fallen into. Our legs tangled together and he pushed down while I was thrusting up, frictioning our groins together. He was panting or maybe that was me but both our cocks were leaking and making us slick.

When had I lost complete control here?

But Ned's lithe nineteen-year old body was reminding me of joy and love when I'd begun to think that those emotions were lost to me. Each kiss led to yet another and my hands seemed to have settled on those taut ass cheeks of his, flexing with each thrust until my fingers slid down his crease over his entrance. He gasped and came with just that slight touch.

I held his shaking body close to me and thought about where we were heading. Fellatio, certainly. Frottage, oh yes. Full intercourse? I wasn't sure either of us was ready for that although the primitive part of me wanted to claim him absolutely and completely. And what the hell was I thinking of?

"I love you, Carson." He kissed the hollow of my throat with a sleepy purr and I fell in love again.

That's what I was thinking of. "I love you, too, Ned. Do you think anyone would notice if we stayed fishing for a week?"

He laughed out loud. "I think even Nancy might notice that, Carson. The farm next to my land is for sale. Maybe I could hire you to find out what he's asking? That would take about three or four days, wouldn't it?"

"Goodness, that long? What kind of payment could I expect?" I tried for a stern look but he laughed and kissed me. Our tongues slid together and I sucked on his while my fingers found that small pucker that seemed so sensitive.

He groaned and I felt his cock come back to life against mine. I wondered if he had any hand lotion in his stash because I wanted to investigate this extreme sensitivity. He wrenched away and shivered. "God, Carson, why does that feel so good? Peter said it would but . . . oh!"

I'd just rubbed the little hole and he was shaking all over. I rolled us so I could get at him better. The sun dappled his skin with golden patches of light that were a visual feast for my eyes. Wetting my finger, I slide it back to his entrance and dipped inside. And that froze him while he fountained for the second time in five minutes. The tight muscle gripped my finger and all I could think was how wonderful it would feel to my cock.

"Any pain, Ned?" I needed to go slow but it was hard, especially when dazed green eyes met mine.

"You're inside of me, Carson." He shook his head. "No, there's no pain just a tingle that feels like lightning and thunder all bound up in one. Is it always like that?"

I smiled down at him and flexed my finger a little. "Actually, I don't think I've ever seen anybody come from that small stimulus. Your nerve endings may just be more sensitive there."

"That means it will feel really good when you put this inside of me." His fingers slid around my steel hard cock and I had to grit my teeth not to come right then. "I brought some oil that I use after a football scrimmage."

"It's too soon, Ned, as much as I want to come inside of you." I flexed my finger again and it slid in a little deeper while he gasped and parted his legs even more.

"It can't be too soon, Carson. I've been waiting for this all my life." He experimentally flexed his inner muscles around me and I had to bite my lip.

"Where's the oil?" I was insane but then I already knew that. He grinned at me and shifted to try and reach his backpack. That movement forced my finger completely in and he froze with a cry. "Ned?"

"The lightning is back." He said through gritted teeth. "I think you may have hit my prostate." He was panting and still trying to reach the bag when I slid my finger completely out. "No!"

"Hush, Ned." I stroked him and pulled his bag nearer so he could reach inside. "Why don't you turn over for me and we'll see if I can put this oil to good use."

His eyes gleamed and he handed me the bottle of massage oil before stretching all over. Skin glowing in the afternoon sun, he looked like the Greek god Apollo come to life. He turned and lay on his stomach with one leg half bent to accommodate his hard cock. I coated my fingers and came back to the small hole that spasmed open for me at once.

Dripping some of the oil directly into him, I listened to his chuckle. "That tickles."

"Not quite the reaction I'm looking for, Ned. I'm going to try two fingers now. Tell me if it hurts." I gingerly rubbed the muscle and slid my first two fingers inside his heat. His whole back rippled and he was panting again.

"Kind of a burn but no pain, Carson." He was trying to relax for me and I remembered to scissor my fingers to loosen the tight muscles.

Finally they relaxed enough for me to slide them the rest of the way in to spark his gland. He was so tight around my fingers and his heat rivaled the afternoon sun. He was moaning nonstop and I had to force myself to go slow. All those years spent learning self-control hadn't prepared me for Ned's abandon.

When he rose to hands and knees, I stilled. "Ned, I'm going to try for three fingers now. Are you sure you want this now?"

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life, Carson." He moaned when I pulled out. Turning, he hugged me close and kissed me as if there would be no tomorrow. When we finally had to breathe, he looked deep into my eyes. "I'm going onto my back so when you're done stretching me, you can slide . . . right in . . . with that big beautiful cock of yours. Is that all right with you?"

I took his lips with all the fervor I'd once felt at nineteen. His chuckle brought forth my own humor and I smiled at him while helping him lie back down. I brought his legs up so he could hold them apart for me. That position made him blush but once I had oiled up again and folded three fingers at his entrance, we both turned serious. His eyes never left mine although he bit his lip when I first came inside of him. I flexed gently over and over until he relaxed enough for me to slide further in.

Once his gland was sparked, he flushed from head to toe and moaned so sweetly that I was hard pressed to not come right then. With my other hand, I slicked the oil over my heated flesh and waited for him to tell me that he was ready. Those brilliant green eyes looked up at me with a longing that was mirrored in my own.

"Come inside and love me, Carson." He said quietly.

"Always, Ned, I'll always love you." I slid my fingers out and my cock in with almost the same movement. His eyes widened when my crown breached his small hole and he began to pant again at the pain.

"God, you feel huge." He panted and I noticed that his cock had softened a little. But then he relaxed a bit and he smiled. "Okay, give me a little more."

It seemed to take forever to slide completely inside his tight sheath but at some point I brushed against his gland and his flush told me that it would be all right. I paused once I was in and savored the heat of him. His hands were beginning to shake a little and I straightened his legs over my shoulders so he could relax. That moved me inside of him and he groaned.

"You feel good, Carson. You feel better than good, I can feel your heartbeat inside of me." He ran his hands up my arms that were planted on either side of his torso. "I need you to move, Car, make me burn."

There was something about his using my nickname that made me want to claim him. So, I started the rocking that would bring us both the release we needed. His little breathy moans spurred me to longer and faster strokes. I'd been on edge so long that I knew it wouldn't be anytime at all before I exploded.

"Ned, touch yourself for me. Take that beautiful cock in your hand and hold it the way you'd like me to grasp it." My knees were planted into the mattress and his whole body shook with the force of my thrusts. I was burning inside and out with a passion I'd thought lost to me forever.

His head was thrashing back and forth on the air pillow but he wrapped a hand around his cock and moaned again. "Car, I'm on fire."

I agreed with him silently and managed one more thrust before climaxing as deep inside of him as I could. At the first rush of heated liquid, he froze with my name on his lips and his cock gushing forth between us. It felt like I came forever and I fell forward onto him in slow motion, dropping his legs to my waist.

"Oh, Car." His arms came up around me and I pulsed silently inside of him while he hugged me tight. "I love you so much, Car. You felt wonderful."

Chuckling, I managed to keep my eyes open with an effort. "I love you too, Ned. I've never felt anything like your heat. Am I too heavy?"

"Never." His hold tightened. "I never want you to move again, just stay inside me forever."

I found enough energy to roll us to our sides. "That would make playing football a little difficult, Ned. But I know what you mean. I just hope that I wasn't too rough."

"You weren't. It felt like I was burning alive while you were moving." His voice was a little dreamy and I watched his eyes crease into a smile. "I guess that answers the question that I had when I first started thinking about you this way."

"What question was that?" I asked, curiosity seemed to run in my family.

"Whether or not I'd be on the bottom or the top." He grinned at me and kissed me gently before pulling away. "Peter said that you're usually one or the other. I think I've decided to be on the bottom. I can't imagine anything thing else ever feeling this good."

"Well, we'll experiment and see if you like it the other way around." I kissed him back and felt myself begin to shrink and slide out of him.

"Oh," he panted and I sat up to turn him over to see if I'd been too rough. The discharge was profuse but not bloody and I sent up a silent prayer of thanks. "I miss him all ready."

And damned if my cock didn't think about coming back to life.

"Not for awhile, young man. You're going to be sore once you start to move. Why don't we go for another swim to clean up?" I stroked his ass cheeks lovingly and heard him purr. "Ah, Ned, you're a hedonist."

He sat up with a bit of a wince. "I can still feel you, Car. I like it."

I was going to die a very happy man. "Swim, Ned, before I pounce on you again."

He chuckled and dove in with a little flirty glance that had me following immediately. I was beginning to think that this pond was the Fountain of Youth and I had already begun to grow younger. The cool water flowed over my skin like a caress while I chased him a few yards until he let me catch him. We treaded water while exchanging slow, soft kisses that felt like little orgasms.

"Carson, how are we going to do this? I feel like the more of you that I have, the more I want." His eyes were earnest.

"There's another baseball game on Wednesday. How about we go to it? I know it will be hard to wait but maybe we can come back here next weekend for a . . . camping trip?"

He pouted a little but nodded. "I know we'll have to be careful. So long as I can see you and talk to you, it won't be so bad. Can we stay out here all weekend?"

"I think we'll have to, love. I can see that my Ned-addiction will have to be fed on a regular basis." I stroked my fingers over his cheek and he turned quickly to kiss them.

"Good, my Carson-addiction is growing, too. I love you." He smiled at me before back stroking away.

We swam for awhile then retired to the air mattress to talk and caress. I didn't know what I'd done to deserve Ned's love but I would keep him safe from condemnation with all the vigor that I had. He'd just become part of my family and not the least important part. Somehow, we'd find a way to be together even if it was just a game.

I wasn't giving him up.


	3. Stood Up, part 3

Ned  
***************** 

The week seemed to fly by while I got the campsite ready for us. Wednesday, we went to the baseball game and wonder of wonders, Nancy came, too. She sat between us and maybe that was good because I needed to touch him in the worst way and I might have given us away. She chattered on about her latest mystery and we both nodded in the right places.

But every once in a while, my eyes would meet Carson's and the whole world went away. I sank into those sparkling blue eyes without a fear of drowning then someone came up and I concentrated on Nancy so I wouldn't look so foolish. She's a nice girl and I like her a lot but not even that perfume she was wearing made my pulse race. I loved her like a brother.

That thought brought up the whole incest thing and I wondered if that was the feeling that Carson had been fighting. Sure I was young enough to be his son but I wasn't. I had a perfectly good father that I could depend on, what I needed was a lover who could make me feel so good that I flew.

A couple of girls waved at Nancy and she hopped up to go see them. There were some empty seats just behind and in front of us so I slid into the empty one next to him and took a deep breath. Now that was a scent that could get me started. Carson's after shave was faint but there and I breathed it in like the addiction we'd joked about.

"I dug out my old sleeping bag, Ned and discovered that a couple generations of mice had made it their home." He chuckled and I joined him.

"I've been repairing the tent that Grandpa and I used when I was little." I kept a good lookout and shot him a glance from under my eyelashes. "In fact, it's all set up and ready for us. I've pretty much spent the last three days getting everything . . . in place."

"Really?" His blue gaze was like a laser into mine and when his voice dropped, I shivered. "That's good, Ned. I'm going to have to go to Littleton tomorrow to get some papers signed. They've got a big sporting goods store there. Would you like to go with me and help me buy a new sleeping bag?"

My eyes lit up and I smiled. "Gosh, I don't think I have a thing to do tomorrow. I'd like that."

"Be at the house at nine and we'll be on our way early. Business should take me an hour then we can have an early lunch and do some shopping." He took a deep breath and resolutely turned his eyes back to the game.

I did the same, trying to stay calm but jumping up and down inside at the thought of spending the day with him. "I've got a book that I've been meaning to read so I'll bring it along and wait in the car for you to get done."

That slow grin made me want to tackle him to the ground and ravish him. But someone important was coming by and stopping to talk to Carson while I leaned forward and planted my hands on my knees to keep them from temptation. The game was a good one but I really didn't do it justice, just kept going through the motions while listening to the sound of his voice.

That voice had to be one of the reasons that he won so many cases, I decided. Smooth and rich like the very best hot chocolate, I thought with a thrill at what else that mouth could do. I needed a kiss in the worst way but couldn't think of how to get one. Nancy was here, the driveway was too public but maybe tomorrow we could sneak one in somehow. I really hoped that Carson needed one as badly as I did.

When the game ended, Nancy reappeared with a great clue to her mystery and we all went back to their house. Carson was driving and Nancy was squeezed in between us again. But when we got there, Carson invited me in to look at some legal papers while Nancy made a beeline for the phone.

My heart was beating so fast that I was afraid she would hear it. Carson ushered me into his study and shut the door behind us. He flicked the lights on while I was turning to him. Then he pulled me into his arms and I got my kiss. Hard at first then gentling into the sweetest kiss that I'd ever felt. His tongue mated with mine while I slid my arms around his waist and tried to get closer.

"Oh, Ned." His heartfelt whisper made me feel ten feet tall. "I've never needed a kiss that badly in my whole life."

"Me, too." I rested my head on his shoulder and felt his hands smooth my shirt over my back. They stopped at my waist but somehow I knew that he wanted more of me. "Tomorrow can't come soon enough."

"Agreed." He chuckled and let me go reluctantly. "I really do have some papers for you to look at. Let's go to the desk so I can get them."

I was barely seated with the papers in my hands when a tap on the door sent Carson to his desk chair. "Come in."

Hannah opened the door and brought in a tray of hot chocolate and cookies. "Thought you might like a snack, Mr. Drew. I know that Ned would enjoy a cookie or two."

She beamed at us and I got up to take the heavy tray from her. "Thanks, Hannah, it seems like dinner was ages ago. Some of these will get me home safely so I don't faint from hunger."

Chuckling, she patted my shoulder. "We can't have that, Ned. Eat up or Nancy will be forced to take care of them. Oh, Mr. Drew, Nancy said to tell you that she's going to stay over with Bess tonight."

He smiled and nodded. "That must have been the important phone call. Thanks for letting me know."

"If there isn't anything else, Sir, I'll be off to bed." She said on her way to the door and I felt the temperature in the room go up twenty degrees.

"No, Hannah, I'll lock up behind Ned after he's gone over these papers. Good night." Carson spoke calmly but I caught the hitch in his breath.

All of our goodnights echoed softly in the air until the door closed behind her and my eyes went to his. He shook his head though. "Read the papers first while we give her time to finish up in the kitchen and go to her suite."

Bringing the papers up from my lap, I started to read. They didn't make much sense to me at first but a Plat number caught my eye and I caught my breath. "Carson, is this what I think it is?"

He chuckled softly. "You said the farmer next to you was selling out. I didn't want just anybody buying it. Mr. Wilmer has no children to take on the family farm and Smart Construction had their eye on it for development."

"Good God, they're the biggest bunch of shysters in the business." I looked back at the papers. "$45,000, for 160 acres? That's an awful lot of money."

"The land is worth three times that to a developer and Mr. Wilmer needed $35,000 up front by this Friday. That's why we are going to Littleton tomorrow. We're paying off his mortgage and depositing the rest into his retirement account. Your land and his will be safe from the shysters forever."

My eyes were shining when they raised from the crisp white sheets. "I love you, Carson."

"I love you too, Ned. I'm thinking of camping out at the old farmhouse on the weekends this fall. Maybe I'll hire you to reconstruct the place into something more modern?" He teased me while going to the door and listening hard. Then I heard a click and my heart began to beat faster. Two arms came around my neck and I felt a kiss on the top of my head. "But for right now, I need another kiss."

He knelt by my chair and I dropped the papers on the floor before leaning down to his tempting lips. We drank each other in as if there would be no tomorrow. I caught back a moan before it could get out and slid out of the chair so we could be closer. We must have changed positions three times before we finally had to catch our breaths.

"The last three days have been torture." He smoothed his hands down my back but this time he didn't stop at my waist. "I have a perfectly good leather couch over there and my knees would thank you."

I wiggled just a little when I felt his fingers press in the seam of my jeans. "I want you inside me again. Please, Car?"

He shivered a little and drew back to look into my eyes. "Are you sure, Ned?"

"More sure than I've ever been in my life. Every night I get out the hand lotion and stroke it inside of me so I'll be open for you. Even my touch can get me going but not like you . . . never like you can."

His eyes glowed and he pulled us both to our feet, walking me backward to the brown leather couch that had been there as long as I could remember. "Then I will definitely be coming back inside of you. Luckily, Nancy left some hand cream down here the other day and I kept it."

Strong hands unzipped me and pushed everything down off my hips. I found myself flat on my back while he deepthroated my rock hard cock. I needed to scream but knew I had to be careful so I grabbed a pillow and screamed into it when I came and came and came. I think I might have passed out because when I came to, I was naked from the waist down and my shirt was completely unbuttoned. 

Two fingers were massaging me inside and I could feel my cock come back to life. I'd tried to come up with words to describe what it felt like to have him inside of me but there just weren't any that did it justice. The heat and bulk had been overwhelming at first but once I relaxed a little, I'd never felt anything so deeply. I could feel him everywhere and the little beat of his heart through his cock felt like it synchronized with mine.

Sure there was some pain but that was nothing compared to the pleasure that seared through me when he began to move. Every nerve in my body began to tingle and the heat passed through me in waves that grew hotter and hotter until I was burning alive. I wanted more and more, which he gave me until I felt the first wash of his seed and it hit me like a tsunami. 

I'd never known that you could burn and drown at the same time.

But that was then and this was definitely now. I felt the burn of three fingers and wiggled a little to let him know that I wanted more. His chuckle made me smile and open my eyes. Then he was turning me so my hips were just off the cushion and my legs were over his shoulders again. I watched him smooth lotion over his beautiful cock and then he was nudging my entrance with the warm blunt head that I wanted inside of me so badly.

"Now, Carson, please now." I pleaded softly and felt him thrust inside. The pressure was terrific and I felt my eyes water at the stretch but it wasn't as bad as the first time. In fact, it felt wonderful and I gazed up at him with all the love I felt. "Give him to me, Car, I want him all."

"Your wish is my command, love." He thrust inside and my gland sparked a fire deep where I hadn't been able to reach. Building the thrusts with speed and vigor, he burned me right down to the ground while I fisted my cock in time with his movements.

It was fast, it was glorious, and it was messy when I shot all over my stomach. He froze inside of me and flooded me with his heat while I jerked all over and poured out my own climax. I wanted to stay like that forever but I knew we couldn't. I loved the look on his face, all the tired lines were gone and he looked younger than I did.

"Ah, Ned, there is nothing like your heat." He opened lazy eyes and gazed down at me. "I see something that needs cleaning." And without further warning, he began to lick my skin free of splattered seed. His tongue was a bit rough and I could feel my cock begin to get interested again. His chuckle told me that he noticed. "The joys of youth, Ned, just give me a moment and I'll take care of that for you."

"You're the reason, Car." I caressed his face. "Just the mention of your name and I start to get hard. I've had to jerk off about ten times a day since Sunday. I wasn't kidding when I told you that I was addicted."

He chuckled and slowly eased his limp cock out of my body. I hated to feel so empty and I'm afraid I whimpered. His handkerchief-covered hand was right there, to catch the dribbles and his sigh told me that there wasn't any blood. "I have the same problem, Ned. Luckily my suitcoats hide the evidence when I start to daydream about you."

"Really, you dream about me?" I liked that idea since heaven knew I was dreaming about him constantly.

"Really." He let my legs drop to the sofa while he kissed me. Somehow I got turned around again and could rest while he sucked my cock back into his mouth like it was a chocolate chip cookie. He rubbed my entrance with the handkerchief and the tingles were back with a vengeance while he sucked me dry.

I had never been so satisfied in my life.

"Carson, I love you." I stroked his hair back from his strong brow and caught sight of a silver strand. All at once I realized the difference in our ages. If I was lucky he'd live for a good long while but I would still outlive him. I felt our mortality like a blow to my chest and I pulled him closer so I could hug him tight.

"Ned, it's all right." His voice was so soft and caring. "I love you too, sweetheart." And that's when he read my mind. "We'll have many long years to love each other. Did I ever tell you about Great Uncle Silas who lived to be 102?"

I shook my head and tried to smile at him. "Did he have a younger lover who kept him active?"

"He certainly did." Carson smoothed a caress to my cheek and scattered kisses over my face. "Why the stories that I could tell you of the scandalous behavior of his housekeeper would keep us here for a week."

"That would be nice, Car. You can start tomorrow." The grandfather clock in the hall was chiming 10:30 and I felt like Cinderella at the ball. "But for now, I need to go home so I can be back here at nine."

He sighed and rested his forehead against mine. "I know, Ned. This weekend I want to fall asleep in your arms and wake up there, too."

"You've got a deal, Car." I let him help me up and redress me until I was presentable. Then I tucked his cock away and zipped him up with a promise pat for later. He let me out the front door with a quiet goodnight and I ran all the way home just because I needed to burn off a little more energy.

*****

The next morning, I sat by his side while he and the Wilmer's lawyer went over everything. I understood most of the legal talk and it was very satisfying when I saw the check change hands. The Wilmer land bordered mine on two sides with the road on the third. Another farm owned by the Jenkins family, since Indians lived there, bordered mine on the west. They were good conservationists and I had no fears that they would do anything that might affect the land around them.

The Wilmer's were in their seventies and I had been a little worried about what would happen to the land when they died. Now it didn't matter. The new owner would take very good care of the acres and I would take very good care of him. I hid a smile and listened to them finish up. I could hardly wait for our shopping trip.

We all shook hands before Carson ushered me out and we went to lunch to celebrate. The restaurant he took me to was Italian and we had a glass of wine with our lasagna. Our conversation was just little things like what kind of food we enjoyed and where we wanted to travel and what books we'd read lately. I loved being the focus of his concentration and learning what he liked. I was reading The Three Musketeers by Dumas and he'd read it when he was in college so we finished off our meal with a rousing discussion of French law and monarchy. 

I loved talking about ideas and history instead of sports sometimes. After spumoni ice cream for dessert, we went on to Drysdale's Sporting Good's Store. The place was huge and catered to all kinds of sportsmen. I'd shopped here for football gear and I'd even brought Nancy here once to get new volleyballs for her after-school team. But today Carson and I headed straight for the camping gear.

There were so many sleeping bags to chose from that the chatty salesman had plenty to tell us. But I saw Carson perk up at one point and he chose two sleeping bags while I looked on with a question. When the salesman took them away to the counter, he led me over to the propane cook stoves.

"Those two will zip together to become one big one. Sharing heat will become important if it gets . . . cold." He said quietly with a little smile.

I grinned and pointed out a set of nested tins. "Yes, staying warm will be essential."

We shared a smile and he asked about the state of my cooking supplies. I was going to have a fire but it was always a hazard and the new cook stoves were very efficient and easy to use. We ended up buying one and the assorted pans. Carson said he hadn't cooked in awhile but he was looking forward to trying out his hand. 

Loading everything into the trunk of the car, we set out again for home. I needed to touch him in the worst way and he seemed to understand because we held hands all the way back to his house. Once there, we made plans for me to come for him at six on Friday night. He wanted to get a jump on the weekend and I wanted the jump on him.

***** 

Nancy waved us off with a grin and a comment about the girls coming over now that the men were cleared out. I grinned back at her and thanked my lucky stars that we were going away. Carson took my hand the moment we were out of town. That felt better and we made good time out to my land. I'd taken everything else there but the sleeping bags and the cook stove paraphernalia. 

So we carried them through the woods to the clearing and I showed him what I'd done. The tent was up and the air mattress in place. I needed him more than I needed food right then so we put together the sleeping bags and stripped off our clothes to slide inside the soft quilted flannel. I slid into his arms and kissed him for long moments while we hardened together.

"Ned, I brought some more oil with me. What do you want right now?" He scattered kisses over my face while his hand held my cock, slowly stroking it.

"You. I want you inside of me right now." I stretched against him and my hand found his cock, knowing it would be ready for me. "I brought oil, too. And a towel to keep the sleeping bag from getting messy."

He chuckled out loud and drew far enough away to look in my eyes. "I love the way you think ahead, Ned."

I rolled away from him and grabbed the towel to lie under me. I went to all fours and looked at him over my shoulder. "Please Car, come back inside of me."

His warm hands stroked over my skin and when they ghosted down my crease, I shivered all over. The tingles were back with a vengeance and I ached deep inside where I wanted him. And when I felt the oil seep inside of me, I relaxed all over. Two fingers stretched me wide and I widened my knees to get him deeper. My cock was weeping salty tears and the burn of three fingers told me I would be filled soon.

"Ned, are you ready?" His voice was hoarse and I could feel that velvet crown against my muscle.

"More than ready, Car. Give him to me." I relaxed and felt him pop inside. My arms trembled and I accepted the pain, knowing that the pleasure would follow. His hands stroked my back slowly and I felt him slide all the way inside. I had all of him and I felt stretched wide by that beautiful thick cock of his.

"There is nothing like your heat, Ned. All right?" He kept stroking me while he nudged my gland and sent flames licking throughout my body.

"More, Car, I need more." I pushed back and felt him chuckle. And that’s when he gave me more. Pulling almost all the way out and pushing back in with a little more speed, his hands held my hips still while he impaled me over and over again. I could feel the hair all over my body trying to stand on end while an electrical wave moved through me like a slow lightning strike.

There wasn't enough air to keep me conscious and I was panting hard when I felt him speed up again. Suddenly all my muscles seized up in one giant muscle spasm and I felt him erupt inside of me, flooding me with warmth. As if a switch had been turned too high, I came and came hard, spraying the towel beneath me with my seed. My arms turned into spaghetti and I landed face down with him layered along my back.

"I didn't think it could get any better and I was wrong." He nuzzled the back of my neck and rolled us to our sides so I could breathe. "You are such a blessing to me."

With barely enough energy to move, I pulled his arms closer around me. "You, too."

He chuckled and kissed behind my ear. "You have such a way with words, Ned. I can see that we're both going to be worn out by the time we go home on Sunday."

I took a deep breath and breathed in that sexy scent of his aftershave. "I plan on having difficulty walking. I'm going to have you take me in all my favorite places and I have a lot of favorites on this thirty acres."

He snickered and began to slide from me, leaving me empty. "We may both have difficulty walking. But I promise that whatever you want, I will give you."

Turning in his arms, I slid mine around him and kissed those soft lips. They parted and sucked my tongue into his hot mouth. There was another thing that was addictive, his taste, his scent, his wonderful cock but mostly just him. When we had to breathe, we looked at each other with smiles.

"I love you." We spoke simultaneously then grinned at each other. Slow kissing lasted until our stomachs growled. Then we broke apart to clean up and start dinner. This weekend promised to be the best of my life. It would have to last me for almost a month since I was booked for the first four weeks of classes and football starting Monday.

But until then, I was going to enjoy every last kiss and caress. My world had just grown immeasurably brighter and I wouldn't have it any other way.


	4. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Housekeeper Hannah finds out.

Hannah  
*************** 

I was worried about him that Fall. He'd been working so hard with almost no time off for himself. And the little lines around his eyes weren't laugh lines. He is my employer but I've watched him as a friend over the long years since his wife's death. He's a good father and the best lawyer in the state. But he had absolutely no love life of any kind. I watched the ladies of the town try their wiles on him but there seemed to be an invisible wall around him that none of them could breach.

Until he accepted an invitation to a baseball game and returned with a smile that wouldn't quit. Then he was off fishing and buying a new sleeping bag and going camping with young Ned. And he was smiling and absentminded but in a good way, a way that meant that he was happy. I wasn't sure at first but then he told me about the property he'd bought and that threw me off the scent.

He took us out to the farm, Nancy and me, to an ugly old house that was falling apart at the seams from neglect. The Wilmers welcomed us but they were obviously failing rapidly and ready to move into the nice retirement home in town. But what in the world Mr. Drew was going to do with the house, I had no idea. For one brief, horrible moment I thought he meant us to live there but he relieved my mind at once.

He told us that he was in a rut and had decided to buy the farm as a project, to be worked on in his spare time. He wanted space and fresh air, he said. And it certainly seemed to be working. One room was fitted up with a new bed and the aged water heater replaced with a brand new, energy efficient model so he had some comforts. But very few, it was almost like camping.

And that was what finally opened my eyes to what was going on. He'd had a phone installed so we could call and talk to him if we needed to. I knew that Ned was helping out when he came home from college on the weekends but I didn't know how often that was. It was late November when an urgent overnight express package arrived for Mr. Drew. Nancy was off gallivanting around and I worried that it was so important that he might need it at once.

When I tried to call, the operator said the line was 'experiencing difficulty'. That's a silly thing to say when what she meant to say was that something was wrong with the line but she didn't know why. So, I got in my roadster and drove it out to the farm in case it was important. I have to admit to a sneaking curiosity about what he was doing out there.

I drove up to the side door that led to the kitchen but didn't see his car there. Hoping that he wasn't off on an errand, I tried the back door and found it open. Thinking that I might leave the package on the kitchen table, I ventured into a room transformed. The old cabinets were gone, their outlines still visible on the old plaster walls. The room was gutted, that's the only term I could think to use. It was empty except for a table and two chairs.

It was quite a nice sized room really now that all the clutter was cleared away. The doors were gone too so I ventured across the cracked linoleum to the doorway to the dining room where I heard laughter. And that's where I discovered what was making Mr. Drew so happy. To this day, I thank God that I didn't call out and I remained unobserved. 

The dining room was empty and the linoleum stripped away from narrow planks of what looked like oak. The front room was through the second pocket door archway and that's where I saw Mr. Drew and Ned. A tarpaulin was laid on the floor and a ladder stood on it with paint cans set around it. But it was the two men who caught and held my eyes.

Ned was sprawled on the tarpaulin laughing fit to burst. All he was wearing was a pair of jeans and Mr. Drew was in the process of painting his nose. Or perhaps I should say he had painted it and was now trying to lick off the paint. I froze then slowly backed out of the doorway, my hand over my mouth to keep from making a noise.

"Car-r-r, that's not fair. It was an accident." Ned's voice trembled with laughter.

"Really? The first time maybe but the second time was a definite attempt to put more white in my hair than I already have." I almost didn't recognize those laughing tones as Mr. Drew's but they had to be.

"But it makes you look so distinguished." Ned chuckled.

"I'll give you distinguished." He said and I sneaked a peak in time to see him tickle the young man sprawled beneath him.

And when they were both breathless, Mr. Drew leaned down and kissed him. I've seen a few kisses in my day, had a few as well, but I've never seen one like that. It looked like he was eating Ned alive and Ned was returning the favor. Sighs and moans began to drift from the front room and I tiptoed outside so I could cool off. Standing on the back steps, I tried to decide what to do.

Ned was nineteen and Mr. Drew was old enough to be his father. I wondered why I wasn't shocked and I thought back over the last few months in contrast to the last two or three years. Ned had grown up overnight, it seemed to me. Mr. Drew had been lonely and working himself into an early grave but the young man had given him a new focus and he'd come back to life.

It wasn't a conventional pairing and I had to wonder how much of Ned's leaning toward Mr. Drew had to do with Nancy's casual brush-offs. Had he always been fond of other boys? He had seemed to change with his first year at college, perhaps his eyes had been opened to this alternate life style by someone there. But that didn't explain why Mr. Drew was consorting with him.

Although, he had been cold to the idea of marrying again and his dates had been mere formalities that he endured for society's sake. Perhaps he'd always been open to men but didn't indulge because Nancy was growing up. I shook my head and looked at the package in my hand. What did I think about what I'd just seen? What was I going to do about it?

Everything swirled inside my head until one thought came through stronger than the rest. He looked happy. They both looked happy. Ned would soon be twenty and he was well on the way to a career that seemed to make him excited about the future. And for the first time in years, Mr. Drew was also happy. He was looking ahead to this renovation and the work it entailed.

He was building a place for them, apart from Nancy's home in town, a place where they could be safe from prying eyes and busybodies. And I found myself nodding to myself. They weren't hurting anyone or each other and that's what was important. Smiling, I opened the door again. 

"Hello! Mr. Drew, are you here?" I stopped in the kitchen and set the package on the table while I took a good look around as if I'd never seen it before. "My goodness gracious me, how very empty it looks."

"Hannah, is there something wrong?" He came through the doorway after an obvious attempt to get tidy.

"The phone is out again and this package came express. I thought it might be important so I brought it out." I concentrated on the room instead of his barefooted self. "I must say that this room is much improved from when I last saw it. What an awful lot of work you've put in."

He chuckled while opening the package and pulling out the legal forms. "Ned has been helping me when he gets a day off. He's in painting the front room right now. Good heavens! Let me just give this a read through so I can send it back with you. If that's all right?"

I nodded. "Perhaps Ned can give me a tour of what's been done so far?"

Mr. Drew paused a moment and I could see his mind race through the house before nodding and raising his voice. "Ned, come give Hannah a tour."

The tow-headed young man came through the door with a t-shirt pulled on and tucked into his jeans. "Hi, Hannah. What do you think of the kitchen?"

"Well, it's awfully bare but a vast improvement over what was here." I sniffed at the memory of the truly inconvenient kitchen I'd seen. "I can give you some ideas about what should go into a really good place to cook."

"Excellent, Hannah, when it comes time to design it, we'll come straight to you." He grinned at me and beckoned me into the dining room. "This room just needs the floorboards sanded and the trim work stripped back to the natural wood. There's an awful lot of nice oak hidden by layers and layers of paint. But the front room is going to be really nice. It's on the south side of the house and with the new windows, there's a lot of sun to light up the space."

The two windows that had been there were gone, replaced by a double bow window almost twice their size. Afternoon sun came fitfully between the clouds that had hovered all day but I could see what it might be like on a sunny day when it was flooded with light.

"On a sunny day, the cream colored walls will show a hint of yellow. And when the floor here is sanded, the yellow oak will reflect the light back up." Ned looked around the room with great satisfaction and I could see his pride in their work.

"Are you able to apply what you're learning in college here?" I asked him while admiring the new windows.

"Yes, C-Mr. Drew is letting me try out my lessons here." He caught himself and started talking about what needed to be done upstairs. 

I let the plans wash over me and listened to him plan their future, room by room. And I found I approved of each and every one of them. Should I let them know I knew? Should I just keep their secret and perhaps run interference for them? I nodded at him and he kept talking until I could almost see the rooms come to life.

Yes, I'd keep their secret and maybe in a year or two, I'd say something to Mr. Drew. They were good for each other and they weren't hurting anyone. We'd made our way back to the kitchen and Mr. Drew was signing something before folding it up and tucking it back inside the envelope that had been inside the package.

"What do you think, Hannah? It's going to be a totally different place when we get done." He smiled at me and handed me the sealed envelope. "If you'd take this to the post office and send it off express mail, I'd appreciate it. It needs to be in New York by Tuesday."

"Certainly, Mr. Drew." I took it and looked him straight in the eyes. "I think it will be one of the nicest weekend houses I've ever seen. Now mind you talk to me before you start putting this kitchen together or I'm afraid you'll make the same mistakes the original builders made."

He smiled the open smile I'd almost forgotten he could smile. "I promise, Hannah, that we will get your ideas first. Who knows? If we create the perfect kitchen here then we might have to work on the town house?"

I rolled my eyes. "We'll see, Mr. Drew. Don't work Ned too hard on his day off."

"Next time you come, Hannah, bring cookies instead of mail." Ned teased me and I mock-hit his arm.

"Never you mind, young man, it will be a while before I brave the wilds of the country again. I'm a town dweller, thank you very much. But I dare say if you come home with Mr. Drew, I could be persuaded to feed you some of the pot roast I've got cooking." I walked out the back door with them right behind me. "With some of my angel food cake for dessert, if you remember to wash up properly."

They laughed together and waved to me as I carefully backed the car in the turn around to head out to the gravel road. In the rear view mirror, I saw Mr. Drew sling an arm around Ned and the young man lean into him before they disappeared back inside. I was humming while I drove away. The afternoon had been a revelation and I thought about the future all the way home.

***** 

That was almost three years ago and today we're going to see Ned graduate from the University. I think they have some celebrating to do out at their home after the festivities in town. And I was just as glad for them now as I had been then. They were so good together that I think even Nancy may be waking up to what's been going on under her nose all these years.

And I was finally going to get my new kitchen, I thought while getting into the back seat of Mr. Drew's sedan. Theirs had turned out so well that Ned had designed one for the town house with some input from me. It was going to be nice having an architect in the family.


	5. Looking Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy finds out.

Carson  
**************** 

We sat with Ned's parents who were bursting with pride for their son. Nancy, Hannah and Evelyn, Ned's mother, were huddled together talking about some of the styles they saw in the audience. His father, Edward and I were slowly making conversation. We didn't have much in common except for Ned and I had a sinking feeling that Edward thought that Nancy might be a future daughter-in-law.

Not at all what Ned and I had planned.

Still, Edward was an intelligent man and a vice-president of Stark Foundries so we had some things to talk about. We'd both served on the local committee of the American Cancer Society for the last capital campaign. That carried us up to the actual ceremony of the diploma presentation. The Chancellor gave a rather humorous speech about the future and I admit to falling into a daydream about that premise. 

Ned already had a job offer from the local offices of Spratt and Jackson, one of the best architectural firms in the state. He was coming back to River Heights for good. Coming back to me for what I hoped would be forever. At 22, he was still in love with me and heaven only knew the same was true for me. For public consumption, he was going to rent my country house from me while he worked as an architect. And if I went out there on weekends, well, who was to know.

They didn't need to know the rent was paid in kisses.

"Ned Nickerson." The loud speaker rang with his name and we all clapped while he shook hands with the Chancellor and the visiting dignitaries. Turning away from them, I saw his eyes searching for us and knew he spotted us when he tipped his diploma to his mortarboard.

We all waved back and sat through the rest of the graduates. Then we left for Ned's dorm room which we were going to empty of the rest of his things. He'd been bringing items home for the last two months but this would see the end of them. His roommate, Peter was there and I shook his hand, congratulating him on his chemistry degree. He was going to Du Pont's Labs in Pittsburgh.

His folks appeared and pretty soon I had a box in my arms, heading out to the car with Nancy and Edward right behind me with their own burdens. I could hear Ned's voice laughing at something his mother said and I couldn't help my grin. I wanted to hear that laughter every day for the rest of my life. I could hardly wait to get him alone.

***** 

I shut the door behind me and headed upstairs. Ned was still at his party and would be for awhile, I expected. I wanted to get our room ready for his homecoming. The spring night was warm so I opened all the windows and took a deep breath. Turning down the bed, I made sure the massage oil we'd found in New York was in the bottle warmer by my side of the bed. 

Smiling, I got the bathroom ready for a protracted bath in the whirlpool that had taken us a month to install. But all the sore muscles and swearing had been worth it the first time that we climbed in together and soaked in the swirling water. It was our favorite water spot right after the pond where we'd first loved. Tomorrow, we were going swimming there and recreate our first loving.

Stripping off my clothes, I hung them up in the walk-through closet that we'd created out of what had been a tiny bedroom between our bedroom and the bath. Shrugging into the silk robe that I'd picked up in Shanghai the year before, I padded down to the kitchen to brew a pot of soothing tea. The last time I'd seen him, he was dancing with Bess on the backyard patio of his parent's house. He looked good and Bess was blushing at something he'd said to her.

He was excited and full of energy at his big day and I didn't begrudge him a moment of his celebration. But he'd be wired when he came home and I wanted him to relax. Hannah had baked cookies just for us and I'd brought them with me when I left the party. Preparing a tray, I selected finger foods that would be comforting rather than spicy. His favorite Gala apples were sliced on a plate along with the chocolate chip cookies.

The teakettle whistled and I poured the boiling water over the tealeaves in the white porcelain teapot that I'd also gotten in Shanghai. That had been a good trip and one I hoped to make again with Ned. We'd talked about where we wanted to travel and why, especially when it was a return trip. Our first trip together would be to England in a couple of months. Nancy and George would be going with us and I hoped that would be the time that we sat down to explain why Ned and I were such good friends.

I'd seen a thoughtful look on her face now and then but didn't think that she'd quite made the connection. Hannah had surprised me at our one-year anniversary with a special dinner and a cake to celebrate it. She sat down with us and explained how she'd discovered our secret. Her matter of fact delivery calmed my first panicked response. She said that she was happy for us and reminded us that she wanted input into the kitchen remodeling.

Ned said that I didn't show any panic while we were all three talking but afterwards in my study I must have shaken for ten minutes in his arms. He held me close and stroked my hair with a calm hand. We talked for almost an hour about reality, how and when to tell Nancy, just fears that I'd kept locked up inside of me. Even at twenty, Ned was calm and so wise about what might or might not happen. I was a lucky man to have fallen in love with him but even luckier to have him fall in love with me.

Leaving on the back porch light for him, I took the tray upstairs, turning off lights on my way. Setting it on the side table, I stretched and looked at the clock. It was almost midnight and he might be coming home soon. I fished out the teaball and dropped the padded cozy over the pot so the tea didn't over steep. Then I dropped my robe on the foot of the bed and crawled in.

I relaxed completely and yawned widely. It had been a strenuous week. One of my cases had gone to court and I'd spent Monday through Thursday tied up with that. It had been two weeks since I'd seen Ned with only three phone calls to keep me connected to him. It was silly at my age to have this need for someone but I wouldn't have it any other way. 

Closing my eyes, I pulled out the recent memories of my lover; towering over his mother when she gave him a hug; teasing Nancy before dipping her to the music playing; eating one of Hannah's cookies with a look of bliss on his face; shooting me a heated look from across the people between us.

I smiled and fell into a light doze.

*****   
Ned  
***** 

I let myself into the kitchen and locked the door behind me. The porch light told me that Carson was already here. The soft night light at the foot of the stairs drew me up to our bedroom. I paused in the doorway and drank in the sight of him. His body was all long lines under the silk sheets that he'd bought in Shanghai and we kept for special occasions.

He was beautiful and he was mine, just the way that I was his.

The last three years had flown by for me and I smiled at the thought. The best was now to come. I went silently to the bathroom and pulled out one of the Fleet enemas that we kept on hand. Inserting it, I let it flow inside of me, clearing the way for him to come in. I'd done some discrete research and discovered that I was one of 3% of the male population that had extreme anal sensitivity. Even the enema made me hard.

Grinning to myself, I puttered around the bathroom until I felt the need to void the solution. Sensitive doesn't half explain the pleasure that I got when he so much as stroked my ass cheeks. But nothing compared to the feeling of him sliding inside of me, filling me with his beautiful cock. I'd been sneaking peeks after football games for the last four years and I could truthfully say that I'd never seen one bigger or better shaped than his.

I was one lucky man to have him all to myself.

Cleaning myself, I stroked cream inside before going in to seduce Carson. The faint light from the candles he lit on the dresser gave me enough light to see him. Quietly, I slid into my side of the bed and heard him murmur my name. Snuggling close, I pushed the sheet from his body so I could feast my eyes on him. We both worked out with weights to keep fit and he'd taken to going running with me. Even though he was 43 now, he was still in better shape then some of my college friends.

And I intended to keep him in the very best health that I could. I'd studied nutrition along with architecture and we both enjoyed cooking on our weekends. Food that was good for you could also taste good if you just took the time to prepare it right. Leaning in, I gently tongued his nipple and watched it peak for me. This was one of the places that he was sensitive and I loved watching him harden while I suckled on his tasty nipples.

"Ned." He sighed quietly and opened his eyes. "Welcome home."

I kissed him, sliding between his parted lips to mate my tongue with his. I soon found myself lying on top of him and his fingers were sliding down my crease to find the cream that I'd used. He was hard by now and when we had to breathe, I sat back and reached around to hold him.

"I need you, Car. I need you to put this big, beautiful cock so deep inside of me that you touch my heart." Sitting up a little, I guided him home and he seemed to slide forever into me.

"Ned, my love, how very long the last two weeks have been." He slid his hands up my thighs and slowly stroked my cock. "How do you want it tonight? Slow and gentle or fast and hard?"

"Hard, Car, I needed you take me hard and fast until I pass out from pleasure." I started moving up and down slowly and listened to his groan with a smile that changed to a yelp when he rolled us so I was beneath him.

"Hard and fast it is, Ned." His grin lit up the room. "Put your legs over my shoulders, love, so I can get at you."

I was burning alive by the time he thrust in for the fourth time. "More, Car, give me more."

"You've got all of him, Ned. Every single inch . . . of me . . . is as deep as I can get." He was pounding into me and with a shout, I came between us while he teetered on the verge of coming. "Damn, there is nothing like your heat. How about slow and gentle now?"

I smiled at him. "I want you any way I can get you, Car. Just love me."

"Always and in all ways, my love." He leaned in and kissed me while starting the tender rocking that pleased us both.

*****   
Nancy  
***** 

I stood beneath the open window and could hardly breathe. Ned Nickerson was upstairs getting fucked by my father. My dad was fucking Ned. I shook my head at the words I'd just overheard. George stood next to me with her arms around me, holding me tight while I shook all over.

Some detective I was. Little things from the last three years came back to me. Ned helping out Dad on the renovation of the old wreck that my father had bought. Times when I asked Hannah where Dad was only to be told that he was at a game with Ned. A hundred moments when I'd come home to find the two of them going over blueprints with Hannah for the kitchen in this house.

"Come on, Nancy, let's get back to the car." George's whisper was right by my ear but the two upstairs wouldn't have heard her if she'd shouted. 

The moans drifting from the window were loud enough to . . . I shivered and let her lead me back to the road. We walked quietly back to where I'd left my car and got inside. I put the keys in the ignition but didn't turn the engine on. Dad and Ned. Ned and my Dad. My Ned and my father. Oh god, there was no 'my Ned'. He belonged to my father.

"Nancy, talk to me." George's voice came from my side and her warm hands were chafing my cold right hand to warmth.

"Dad is . . ." I couldn't say the words out loud.

"Carson is fucking Ned." She said calmly. "And very well, I might add. It appears that they've been together for quite some time. How do you feel?"

"Cold." I was shaking. "They've been lying to me probably since Dad bought that damn farm."

"Come here, Nancy." George pulled me across the bench seat and into her arms. I buried my head in her shoulder while she stroked my back in long calming strokes. "I'm not so sure that I'd call it lying, sweetness. More like protecting themselves from people who might hurt them. They haven't stopped loving you just because they love each other."

As usual, she'd gone right to my worst fear - that I'd be the odd man out. I sniffed hard and held onto my oldest friend. "Are you sure, George? They sounded so happy together without me."

"Sweetness, they're finally in their own place without Ned having to rush back to school or his family or you. Of course they sounded happy." She rocked me tenderly. "They also sounded hot as hell. I'm not sure that I'll ever get that picture of Carson thrusting into Ned so hard that he came shouting, out of my head. Or even if I want to."

I chuckled through my sniffles. "You always were a voyeur at heart, Georgie."

"You were right there with me, Nancy. You're not going to tell me that your panties didn't get a little damp when you heard Ned groan and pictured Carson impaling him on what seemed to be a very nice sized cock?"

"George!" I squirmed and caught my breath when one of her hands came around to cup my breast. She knows how hot that makes me. "I was not picturing my father's . . . um, erection."

"Really? Well, I sure was, sweetness. How about when Ned said, 'More, Car, give me more'? I was definitely feeling hot." She teased my nipple into peaking before sliding her hand down to the full skirt of my dress. Sliding underneath, she stroked my inner thigh while I shivered for quite a different reason.

"Geor-r-rge." Hot, I was starting to feel really hot when she laid me back onto the seat and used both hands to push up my skirt to expose me to her fingers. I was wearing silk stockings with a garter belt and she leaned in to run her tongue up my leg until she could blow on the little triangle of silk panty.

"Just think, Nancy, Ned is lying in that big bed just like you are right now." She pushed my legs over her shoulders and began tonguing me through the silk while I writhed beneath her. Two fingers slid the silk aside so they could ease inside of me, fluttering against my sensitive nub until I thought I'd go mad.

Then she thrust them deep inside my channel while her mouth sucked on the nub that had swollen at her touch. I moaned and realized that Ned had sounded just like that while I was listening. 

"And Carson is thrusting inside of him, just like I'm moving inside of you." She used her thumb to rub that sensitive spot while her fingers stimulated me. But she was sliding up to kiss me, her tongue surging inside my mouth and sharing my taste with me. Our breasts rubbed together while I moaned again, the sound swallowed up in her tasty mouth.

When we had to breathe, the tingles had started and I felt the electric feeling that George knew so well how to give me. We were both panting but when she kissed down my throat and over to my left nipple, I tightened even more. She knows how much that turns me on. Even through my dress and lacy bra, I could feel her suction and that's all it took to bow my back under the force of my climax. I was shaking all over while she held me close and lazily suckled at my breast.

Okay, so Dad was fucking Ned. It sounded like it was more than that. 'Just love me' Ned had said to him. 'Always and in all ways, my love' was my father's answer.

They loved each other. I mused on that while I stroked George's sleek dark hair where it was pillowed on my breast. I'd been afraid to tell Dad about George and me but it looked like they'd be open to our unconventional loving since they were doing the same thing. I sighed and that brought her head up.

"Nancy?"

I hated that unsure note in her voice. She was my rock, the one who kept me grounded when my thoughts flew off in all directions. "I love you, George. They're kind of like us, aren't they?"

"I love you too, sweetness." She kissed me slowly then slid back so she could pull me upright. "And they're a lot like us. Let's wait a bit before telling them, okay? Let's let it sink in a little before we go rushing in where angels fear to tread."

I straightened out my dress, which was sadly rumpled. "You're right. I need to be calmer when I talk to them. You'll go with me when I do though, right?"

"You bet I will, Nancy." She pinched my nipple before sitting back with a grin. "Now, let's go back to your place so I can show you a little surprise that my Aunt Helen sent me from Paris."

I started the car and pulled out onto the gravel. "Paris? What in the world could she have sent you?"

Her hand slid back up under my dress and fingered me gently. "Oh, just a little something made with leather."

I bit back a moan and sped up a little. "Leather, George?"

She chuckled and slid her fingers inside of me again while I breathed deeply. "Something long and hard, yet soft enough not to hurt that pretty little snatch of yours."

I loved it when she used slang. "Something for inside of me?"

"That's right, sweetness, something that I'll smooth some cream on so it will slide right up inside of this hot little channel of yours. And I've brought along your nipple clamps, Nancy." She flexed her fingers inside of me and I almost ran a red light. She paused while we waited impatiently for the light to change, we were almost home and I was about ready to come again.

"George!" I was biting my lip at the tingles running up my spine. "I almost passed out the last time you put them on me."

Her chuckle was low and intimate and if I hadn't already been damp, I'd have definitely creamed my panties by now. "That's right, sweetness, I'm going to strip you bare except for these silk stockings and that pretty lace garter belt of yours. Then I'm going to tie your hands to the headboard of your bed with a soft silk tie right before I suck your pretty nipples to hard aching points. Then, I gently attach one of the nipple clamps, then the other while you're moaning beneath me for more."

I pulled into the driveway and came for the second time that night. She chuckled and took her hand away, sliding out the passenger door while I shook myself to pieces. She opened my door and held out her hand to help me out. Taking a deep breath, I slid out and into her arms. It was going to be a good night.

"George, I think I'll need the gag."

"Whatever you say, sweetness."


End file.
